1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrative processing method for integrating the procedures of coating, printing and etc applied to the surface of the injection molded product during injection molding, this method allows all the procedures to be consecutively carried out on the same injection molding machine, so that all the surface processing to the surface of the product can be done when the injection molding is finished.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The housings of many industrial, electronic, consumption or non-consumption products are all made by injection molding technique which is of benefit to mass production and versatile design. To make the housing have different colors for the aesthetic purpose and to have function identifier, such a company's logo, patterns, or other description, after injection molding of the housing, a primer coat forming, transfer printing, laser engraving or other surface pattern forming process must be carried out, and finally a spraying process is applied to form a transparent top coat on the surface which has been subjected to the process of primer coat forming, transfer printing or laser engraving. There are many techniques to form the primer coat and the top coat, some are common methods, such as liquid spray paint, electrostatic powder coat, etc. Method of drying the coat includes natural air drying, hot air drying and UV (ultraviolet) drying, etc. The aforementioned various surface processing methods all comprises the steps of: injection molding of the housing, taking out the housing by demolding, and then putting the housing a work platform to process the housing with primer coating, transfer printing or laser engraving. The whole processing time is long since it involves loading, unloading, waiting, and preparation processing, which is not suitable for mass production and requires a lot of manpower and many inconsecutive processing procedures, thus substantially increasing the cost.
The existing method for primer coating, transfer printing or laser engraving the surface of the injection molded work piece always involves the time of loading, unloading, waiting, and preparation processing. The whole operation is not smooth and time-consuming, so it is unsuitable for mass production and needs a lot of manpower to carry out many processing procedures. Not only the processing time is long, but also the processing cost is high, and this is the problem to be solved.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.